


Doing the Right Thing Just Because

by Betery



Series: Highnoon in the Universe [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Flashback, Gen, Omnics, strong lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betery/pseuds/Betery
Summary: When Lance was a kid he went to Kings Row with his Pa, but being in England is never the safest. He meets the amazing Tracer who imparts some important words to him that'll help him in the future when he needs to impart words of wisdom to a kid that he saved. Being a hero is about doing the right thing- but not ALL hero's do the right thing. Lance is the kind of hero that does it just because he can.





	Doing the Right Thing Just Because

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So this kinda became MUCH longer than I originally intended, but that's okay. I hope you guys enjoy this installment in Highnoon in the Universe! :)

Then: 

**Two whole months was a long time for Lance to be cooped up in gibraltar, but his Pa had a plan. When Lance was just getting stir crazy enough. So Pa dawned a disguise of sorts (He just wore a graphic T with a flannel over shirt, and replaced his cowboy hat with a beanie.) and promised to get him into 9 Rings Madness the GREATEST amusement part based in England.**  


**Lance was having a high ol’ time looking at kings row first looking at the tower, getting some fish and chip’s (even though they were fries?? What the cheese was up with that!!) Pa kept peacekeeper out of sight and the tenseness of his shoulders they were just making their way to 9 Rings when the com in Pa’s ears started to chatter and he cursed in Spanish, quickly scoping out the street his shoulders squared before looking back.**  


**“Scamp, I need you to get to the hell outta dodge it’s about to get-“ But it was too late, whatever Pa had been trying to warn him about started happening and the whole world exploded. Or the street that is.**  


**Dark colored Omnics swarmed the streets and Pa swore again and whipped out peacekeeper and shouted into his com, “We got a situation here on Baker- Code Kindergarten. Lance Scamp, get to cover- you still got yer com with ya?”**  


**Lance nodded and gripped at it in his pocket. “Yeah, Pa. But what about-“ Pa shoved him into the nearest building, “Stay put, stay outta sight, I’ll call you all your com when it’s clear.”**  


**He then LEFT Lance there. A little put out but he waited, and waited. 10 minutes float by and nothing. He slipped the com into his ear like he saw his Pa do and left the building. The street was empty, things dropped in panic and there was smoke billowing in the distance.**  


**Carefully and as quietly as he could he searched the street for signs of his Pa not wanting to risk using his com. A scream cut through the silence just a couple streets over. Someone was in trouble! Lance ran in the direction of the scream.**  


**He cut through a juncture in the street, a little girl with face scraped and dusty her cute sundress torn at the hemline and a shoulder strap broken, the Omnic towered over her, holding a rifle at her face.**  
**_“You humans are disgusting.”_ It’s modulated voice crackled out. _“Especially with the way that you just ASSuMe you can run this place, the only way to make this world right it to clear out the pestssss._  
**

**The Gun started charging, Lance was frozen until he before he knew it he started moving.**  


**“HEY!” The omnic looked over and Lance tackled the guy, grabbing at the rifle and barrel rolling over landing in front of the girl pointing the gun back at its original owner. “Pick on someone your own size.”**  


**At first the Omnic was stunned, and then it started to laugh in a static crackle.**

_“What, no other humans here to protect this larva?”_  


**“Yeah, cause I’m all that’s needed to take down a goon like you.”**  


**The omnic, though having no actual facial features, growled the best it could and the lights on its body started to glow red, “You’re going to regret that kid.”**  


**“Watch OUT!” Cried a voice, a female voice British and cheerful cut through the gloom and she blipped in from out of nowhere, and the Omnic was suddenly on its back a woman’s foot on its chest, but it wasn’t just any woman, it was Tracer!!**  


**“Somehow I get the feeling you shouldn’t be here.” She says cheerfully blipping away and shooting at it’s feet. The Omnic, cowed made a high pitched screaming noise and scrambled off.**  


**“And you can tell your friends that the Calvary’s here- so GET LOST!” She singsonged and waved them goodbye, she turned to face Lance and the little girl. “You two love’s alright? He didn’t hurt you, did he?”**  


**Lance a bit stunned responded with: “Uh, thanks.” Tracer smiled a warm smile as she examined the two of them and her face transformed from just ‘aahh look at these two fans that I just saved’ to-**  
**“Oh goodness! You’re Jesse’s kid ain’tcha? You’re not supposed be out here it isn’t safe-”  
**

**Lance saw three Omnics walking up behind tracer, guns raised and charging. He gasped and held up his gun fast, no time to yell out a ‘duck’.**  


**The world slowed, his skin and eyes burned but it didn’t matter, what mattered was he take out the targets before Tracer and the little girl got hurt slip between the seconds, take a breath and three omnics go down a second later. When time returned to normal Lance let go of the gun it clattered to the ground and Lance covered his eyes. His eyeballs burned and felt swollen like he had held his eyes open for way too long and rubbed sand in them. Lance’s head was throbbing something awful too and god, Pa was gonna be so PISSED at him.**  


**“That was amazing!!” Tracer cheered and knelt in front of him, the little girl now crying and hugging onto lance as well, “Jesse’s going to be just stoked to hear how his hero son saved the day!”**  


**“Hero?” Lance squinted his eyes open, “But, I just did the right thing.”**  


**Tracer nodded and smoothed Lance’s hair back, “Yeah, and that makes you a hero.” She got all sullen then, petting his hair once, twice.**  


**“You know Lance, the world could always use more Hero’s. Hero’s that know to do the right thing just because it's the right thing to do.”**  


**Lance smiled, “I guess I’ll just have to join the hero forces then.”**  


**Tracer grinned, “I can’t wait till initiation!”**  


**If only Lance had known at the time it wasn’t the world he was becoming a hero for, it was the universe.**

****

Now:  
It was an evacuation mission, get the people the hell outta dodge and into the castle ship so they could safely deal with the Galra. Lance wasn’t sure why he was given this mission to do alone, but Coran had assured him that the other paladins had their own sectors to take care of, it made Lance feel just a bit better but having to do this by himself didn’t sit well with him.  


He was wrapping up the whole evac and everything was looking good; but Lance wanted to make double sure. It was kind of strange to see this city, so reminiscent of Numbani with his tall rounded buildings with the walking bridges overhead just so… deserted…. without nary a person to be found. It was kind of like a bad apocalypse movie.  


He was headed down a back alley, his steps silent as he listened closely for anything out of the ordinary.  


_“This area is in lock-down, you will have 30 seconds to comply or be killed on sight.”_  


“SCREW YOU YOU GALRA plok-toq!!”  


_“You now have 20, 19, 18-“_ Lance didn’t let him get down to fifteen.  


“GET DOWN!” He shouted and he ran into the connecting alley, rifle raised just right to get the perfect shot and BLAM BLAM the drone was out of commission.  


The kid, no older than 13 scrambled for the weapon and raised it at Lance. Who deactivated his bayard and palms out to the kid. “Whoah, clam down. I’m the good guy here, blue Paladin of Voltron, defender of the-“  


“GET DOWN.” The kid shouted and Lance dropped like a rock, already forming the pistol, slipping between the seconds just as he saw another drone drop behind him.  


One second. Two seconds. Or were they clicks if they weren’t on earth? “Thanks.” Lance breathed out letting the seconds drift by at normal speed, and the kid held out a hand. He looked stony and a bit shaky his gray skin looking a little waxy. Lance took the hand and heaved himself up. Once Lance has righted himself the kid whistled. Three kids from various hiding spots in the alley materialized.  


“Are there more of you?” Lance asks, looking over the new kids and kid #1 shrugs, eyeing the Galra drone and Lance could understand that, he placed a hand on his shoulder.  


“We need to get out of here, and we need to evacuate _everyone._ Is there anyone else?”  


The kid shook his head, as did the other three. “Okay. Let’s get to the Castle ship, that’s where everyone else is.”  


Lance looked over the street and their route, it was a wide open area if they took the straight route it would lead to the castle ship the quickest and that didn’t exactly sit well with him. He couldn’t watch all sides. He looked at the kids and kid #1 with the Galran weapon was already looking at the side streets, making sure they weren’t ambushed. Perfect.  


Slowly he walked up to the kid, and knelt in front of him to meet him at eye level.  


“I’m gonna need someone at my six, you think you can do that?” The kid looked confused his brow wrinkling, and nose flaring in agitation, “Uh, you make sure no Galra sneaks up behind us. Have my back?” After a moments consideration the kid nods.  


It was a trip that felt like it took about an hour’s time. The munchkins could walk fast just fine, it’s just the fact that Galra could come out at any second, but everything turned out fine. Just a couple of bunny cat looking things that one of the little girls picked up and cooed over.  


Coran was quite pleased with how he had handled the situation and corralled the kids to the ship to find their parents.  


Over the next couple of days everything cleared up and they rebuilt the defenses for the Reqlul’s, and the Castle of Lions was preparing for take off and Lance was saying his goodbye’s to the people outside when kid #1 walked up to him, his shoulders tense his lips pressed together.  


The poor kid was trying so hard to be brave. Lance knelt down to the kids height and squoze his neck in that ‘comfort thing’ he had seen other Reqlul’s do. “The Universe could always use more hero’s kiddo. Ones who know to do the right thing just, because. Think you can handle it?”  


It was like a barrier broke and the kid broke out in a wobbly grin “Handle it? Definitely.” He said with decisiveness.  


Lance grinned back, “Who knows, maybe one day you’ll be a paladin just like me!”  


The kid wrinkled his nose at that, “Better.” The kid quips, “I’ll be better.”  


Ouch. Lance can’t help but feel fond of the kid though. In a world so dark, a little light humor never hurt anyone.  


“Come on Lance!” Keith calls, “We’ve gotta get going, Allura and Coran intercepted another signal!”  


“Duty calls.” Lance sighs, “See you later!”  


Pidge was still giving Lance odd look. Oh this was too good of an opportunity. “Whatcha lookin’ at?” He sing songs.  


Pidge growled in frustration balling their fists and shouting at the top of their lungs, “WHERE HAVE I HEARD THAT BEFORE??” Lance cackled, his secrets sealed up tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments and Kudos, your words fuel my fingers to write stuff for you!!! I've still got content lined up for this series so keep tuned in for this awesome AU ;)  
> Comments of any kind and kudos are much appreciated! I'll see you next time Darlings.


End file.
